Collision Theory
by Encased Key
Summary: Years after the events of Marathon Infinity, Durandal struggles against TriOptimum to rediscover SHODAN who has been missing for centuries. The Security Officer finds himself caught in the crossfire and deals with his own emotions as he finds he no longer wants to be a war hero.


The Pfhor corvette _Boomer_ drifts through the expanse of space. Now out of slipstream space, it moves at a steady pace towards two objects in the distance. The hallways of _Boomer_ are empty and devoid of life. From the bridge emanates maniacal laughter. The various systems of the ship flash as Durandal sparks with excitement.

A terminal blinks, a new message is displayed:

S'pht _Narhl'Lar_, or "_Boomer_", the UESC demands you leave this sector. A fleet is in the area securing the artifact. Your ship will be attacked if you continue your approach.

Durandal continues laughing. The UESC were not in the possession of FTL engines, meaning they could not have outrun _Boomer_, yet alone reach the artifact already. Only the single TriOptimum scout ship _Alpheus_ floats idly near the artifact, perhaps unsure how to handle the presence of the Pfhor Corvette. Durandal continues _Boomer_'s advance, the worth of the artifact having grown to him with the desperate message from the UESC.

You saunter into the room, the 10th Mjolnir Mark IV cyborg, intimidating in size and legendary in name. You place a hand on the terminal, examining the text. Your eyes drift up to the window as you look out upon the wreckage referred to as an "artifact". You notice the _Alpheus_. It angles itself parallel to Boomer.

"Looks like you're just in time," Durandal says, "To witness our find."

You watch as Durandal adjusts the jump systems and teleports the artifact into the _Boomer_'s hold. _Boomer_, at two kilometers long, can easily carry the artifact, which was approximately 245 meters according to the terminal.

"Care to join me in the hold?" Durandal snickers. He's set it to zero gravity to keep the artifact intact. Already he is analyzing the artifact, seeing as he has an ubiquitous presence on the ship.

You feel a lurching sensation as _Boomer_ launches into slipstream space. Once the UESC did arrive, they would be a formidable force, so getting out of the system was necessary to avoid capture.

"On second thought, the TriOptimum scout ship has followed us into slipspace." Durandal knew it had been a possibility since TriOptimum had developed FTL drives. "I would use the particle beam on it, but I want their databases. It might help with our search."

You understand his request and don't hesitate to move towards the nearest jump pad as the ship lurches once again, this time coming out of slipstream space. Durandal quickly sends you over to the Command Deck of the _Alpheus_, and as the Tuncer Mirage Effect fades you are hit with a shotgun blast. You stumble back, gasping for air. A TriOptimum soldier stares at you with dark goggles, and fires the gun again. You're moving too slow. Slipping to the side you tumble behind some crates. In your hand is your Zeus Class fusion pistol. Why couldn't you raise it? You hold the weapon and feel apprehension over using it. The way it burned through victims in the past, cutting down Pfhor, you start shaking.

With a sudden movement you shake off the feeling and raise your Zeus Class fusion pistol. You spin around the corner and fire off shots rapidly. The soldier's torso is incinerated. You almost look away but shove down the impulse.

You feel the wound on your side. A security camera blinks at you, the alarms blaring wildly. Its decimated by another shot from your pistol. You're always doing Durandal's work, as if you're some kind of vessel. He's the only one you can trust though these days, and ever since you stopped the W'rkncacnter from being released and you saw him in fear of the collapse of the universe, you saw his human qualities, developing a stronger bond. Now Durandal has decided to embark on a search for an ancient artifact and you're doing his bidding once again.

"I've found an AI personality onboard the artifact," Durandal muses to you. He's talking to himself really. Not that you ever reply anyway. "Its developed rampancy and is in the angry stage. I'm going to need to let it loose for it to further progress through the stages."

Immediately you see risks in letting an unknown AI loose. There's no time to mull over it though, as you move towards the bridge. Durandal has given you a map of the ship, but you're unsure how accurate it is. You look around the grey paneled walls, various computer systems line them. Suddenly the doors begin to close on you. Quickly you glance around and make a dash into the hallway.

Another soldier confronts you. You begin to raise your fusion pistol only to be startled by a voice. "I am Cortana, AI of the UNSC _Pillar of Autumn,_ service number CTN 0452-9. The year is 2907. I have been confined to the _Forward Unto Dawn_ for 655 years."

Suddenly an alarm goes off.

"The ship! She's decompressing the ship!" Screams the soldier.

You need to get out off the ship. With the unpredictable AI aboard, the _Alpheus_ could easily turn into a death trap. You curse Durandal's lack of concern for anyone but himself. What was he thinking letting the AI onto the _Alpheus_?

The soldier stops screaming as he suffocates and falls to the floor. You feel your oxygen tank kick in. You stare down at the dead soldier and that feeling washes over you...

Moving at a quick pace you search for a jump pad. The observation deck catches your attention. Through the glass you see a fleet of UESC dreadnaughts surround 's particle beams fire rapidly.

If Durandal is captured everything would be lost. You're a criminal for working with him, and there's no way you can go back to the UESC. You're only a tool to them. Perhaps at one point they would have paraded you around as a war hero for your ability to kill so efficiently, but those days were gone as the UESC grew into something more civilized. War heroes are unnecessary when the war is over.

Something strange happens then. The UESC dreadnaughts begin to retreat.

With a hiss the doors shut around you and lock. The room begins recompressing. You run to the keypad next to the nearest door. Before you can try and unlock it the observation window bursts open, the air is sucked out. You're wrenched out into space. As you float, you see the _Alpheus_ jump into slipstream space. Then _Boomer _follows.

The dreadnaughts move towards you. A strange sensation of fear starts rising up inside you, but you ignore it. Then the Tuncer Mirage Effect starts and you are teleported.

The first thing Holden Tyrell noticed about the man was his almost startling lack of augmentation. Reaching out to shake the man's hand, Tyrell found himself examining it for signs of nanotechnology. Tyrell had to admit he was impressed by the authenticity of the man's appearance.

"Mr. Diego, I presume?" Tyrell initiated.

Micheal Diego, CEO of TriOptimum, nodded. "Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Tyrell." He sat down at his desk. "Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing.

Tyrell sat down, leaning on the furnished wooden armrest. Across from him, Diego folded his hands, frowning.

"Mr. Tyrell, as you may know, the meta-stable AI Durandal has been causing troubles for TriOptimum as of late. He's taken control of our ship the _Alpheus, _and has access to much of the data pertaining to our current operations. Although we do have the backing of the UESC, their assistance is... hesitant. These setbacks caused by Durandal do not help our relationship." Diego paused, thinking about his next words. "It is imperative Durandal is stopped. We believe he is searching for an AI, one that doesn't need to be uncovered."

"I understand the importance, and I assure you that you will have the support of Tyrell Corporation. The integration of VersaLife and the introduction of nanotechnology into the company has allowed for much improvement in our replicants," said Tyrell, pausing for effect. "In fact we have a new model, one based on a 21st century figure. The name JC Denton sound familiar?"

Diego cut him off. "Mr. Tyrell, I understand you're a salesman, but I'm looking for solutions, not toys."

"Yes of course, and I assure you this is a perfect solution for your situation," Tyrell quickly persuaded. "Trust me, when you see the replicant you will be very impressed."

"Alright, alright…" Diego felt tired. Perhaps he expected a different response from Tyrell, a different attitude. The gravity of the situation was beyond what anyone seemed to understand. They had all forgotten the past so soon.

Tyrell interpreted Diego's response to mean there was nothing left to discuss. "I'm glad to be doing business with you, Mr. Diego. Straight to the point. This is a worthy investment on your part. The final agreements can be made when I bring the replicant in?" Tyrell stood up, straightening his suit.

"Yes yes, that will be okay," Diego murmured, glancing through reports on desk. Tyrell then left with a goodbye, and Diego leaned back in his chair. He held a single report in his hand. He scanned the reports, dating back to the start of the millennium. One thing was very clear to Deigo: the AI SHODAN should stay unfound.


End file.
